What She Needed
by Nepzd
Summary: Lyrica bumped into a fan, and that moment alone changed her whole life. How much more on the lucky fan who just drank too much Doc P? 5pb. x OC Coz its new. AND IM NOT DEAD YET! I think. Ill update once in a while. Wait for dem updates!
1. Bumping into a fan

**A/N**

 **Hello my first time readers and possibly curious people! Nepzd here and I'm bringing to the FF community something not that common (or maybe even a first, haven't checked). Yes it's a 5pb. x OC fanfic. As much as I love the usual 5pb. x Cave pair, there's something about 5pb. that's so shippable. I occasionally add my own quips and quirks in there, just for comic relief and a bit of 4** **th** **wall break. That's just me though. Occasional swearing and bad words, I labeled the fic M just in case it develops to something more. Anyway, I'll try to update at least once every two or so days but I'm not making any promises. And with that out of the way, here's the disclaimer. Then the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything bout HDN or Compile Heart or Idea Factory or even Steam. Maaaaaaybe a few waifus, but nothing else. What? Expected something else?**

It was well known that 5pb. has a lot of fans. Being an idol isn't easy, especially with her popularity and caliber. She might even rival the popularity of the CPUs themselves, but we won't go that far. Anyway back at our favorite idol, 5pb., or Lyrica, is currently resting in the green room after her latest concert in Leanbox. Dedicated fans are still outside, but with her trusty bodyguard and close friend Cave, they won't even lay a finger on her nor even see her.

Alone and bored, Lyrica decides to pick up her favorite guitar and plays a few of her songs with occasional chugs of Doc P. As much as she uses her blue on-stage guitar, hand crafted by Leanbox's finest, her personal favorite is a Res Paul which she grew up with. It was her first guitar, bought by her parents on her 15th birthday and she loved it dearly. To the point where she got extremely furious when the stage-hand forgot to bring it in her last concert, saying after that one guitar is probably enough. The usually outspoken and ridiculously shy Lyrica snapped, and I tell you, it was not pretty. Shaking off these thoughts, Lyrica drowns in the music.

Meanwhile, in a corridor not too far away was a lost young man. He was about the same age as Lyrica (for plot convenience), wore a simple blue and white checkered poloshirt and black pants. Slightly spiky hair, but clean cut which didn't look messy nor crazy at the same time. Yes, he is your typical Honor Student Fan A who is secretly a fan of idols (sue me I didn't have time to make a proper character design). Running around desperately looking for the bathroom, because water and Doc P doesn't mix very well in your bladder. Finally spotting the sign to the bathroom, a big sigh of relief leaves his lips.

 _How long was I looking for this place anyway? Ah screw it I need to piss…_

Lyrica was so immersed in her playing that she didn't even notice how many cans she drank. Now with incredible plot convenience, she rushes out to the bathroom. Good thing the bathroom so happens to be a few doors away; she runs towards redemption. And in that epic moment, our young man exits the bathroom with a satisfied face and as fate should be blamed here, they bumped into each other (hence the chapter title). With a large "oomph" from both parties, Lyrica immediately spoke up "O-oh gosh I'm sorry! I should have been more careful." She stood up and bowed politely, and rushed to the women's bathroom next door leaving a confused and awestruck man.

 _H-holy shit was that… I-it was! Its 5pb.! Goddamn it sure is my lucky day coming here._ _Wait till I tell my friends… Oh wait I don't have any. Eh who needs em anyway. Traitors all the same._

Yes. This man is also antisocial. Typical negative introvert nature. Too stunned and too caught up in his thoughts not to mention still sitting down, Lyrica exits the bathroom with a satisfied face similar to a few lines ago. She notices the young man still sitting down, a worried expression now replaces. "Are you okay sir?" Snapping back to reality, the young man faces her idol, face full of awe and sheer happiness. "W-well, for one I'm perfectly fine. But, you're 5pb. right? Am I hallucinating?" Giggling a bit, Lyrica replied "Well yes I am 5pb. and you are not hallucinating." The young man's face became filled with all sorts of happy expressions, and as he was about to speak up, he fainted (deal with it bro, I've experienced it before. Don't judge) leaving a surprised as F Lyrica and an unconscious fan.

Slowly opening his eyes, a bright light enters through his eyelids. He immediately shot up the couch simultaneously screaming indescribable words which in turn made another girlish scream from somewhere else in the room. A red-headed woman immediately bonked his head lightly to calm him down. Rubbing his head, he finally speaks up. "Ugh… Where the hell am I?" The redhead immediately answered "You're in the green room. You passed out in the hallway and 5pb. came running to me asking for help." Lyrica rushes to the young man's side and asked "Are you alright? Cave he's gonna be fine right?" Cave replies in a reassuring tone "He just passed out because of shock. He's gonna be fine." Lyrica lets out a sigh of relief, immediately telling the still awestruck man "Phew, I thought you were a goner. Anyway, are you sure you're fine?" The young man (seriously this term is getting tiring and repetitive) replies "I-I think I'm okay. Just a little starstruck you know? Hahaha…." "That's good to hear at least. Anyway, I'm 5pb. but you probably already know me, and that's my friend Cave." Lyrica points to her buddy Cave "Hello there." The young man replies "I'm Theo. I-it's an absolute honor to speak with the both of you, especially with my situation and position" Lyrica waves off his statement, saying "No need for formalities really. I'm just glad to see you awake."

A heartwarming smile shows on Lyrica's face, and both Cave and Theo blushes over the sight. Theo almost would have fainted if it wasn't his phone ringing (with ringtone set to 5pb.'s songs of course). He checks the message, and told them "Well, I shouldn't really overstay my welcome here. I need to go." Cave replies "I shall accompany you outside, so you won't get lost. This is a big establishment so a little help might be needed." He waves his hands frantically replying "N-no you shouldn't bother. I can manage myself from here on. I've already imposed so much on you" This time Lyrica spoke up "Are you sure you can manage your own?" "I-I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. A-anyway, I should be off. BYE!" He dashes off the room leaving a confused Lyrica and Cave to themselves.

"Theo you big idiot. Why'd you leave an opportunity like that…" Theo mumbles to himself as he desperately looks for the exit. Though the message was really just spam, he couldn't survive being in a room with 5pb. much more with two women. His inexperience to talking to girls and overall introvert senses took over him during that moment, and like a blue hedgehog native to Planeptune he rushes out the door. And just like that he missed his opportunity to get close to her idol and her best friend. It was supposed to be his ticket out of the loner society, but I guess this is how things go. Shaking off his thoughts, he focused on the more important task at hand, finding the exit.

Cave rubbed her temples with her fingers in frustration, softly scolding Lyrica for getting "too close" with one of the fans. Lyrica couldn't just leave a helpless, out-cold Theo lying on the floor, that was understandable. But actually forcing Cave to let him stay in the green room, a room off limits to anyone else other than the two of them, to recover? It was a security nightmare for Cave, being her bodyguard. The clinic was too far for both of them to carry, so Lyrica voiced out that he should stay in her room since it was closer. "Look Lyrica, I know you're worried about the boy, but he shouldn't even have the clearance to get anywhere near here. There are other bathrooms around the building and he so happens to be here. What if he was dangerous?" "I-I couldn't just leave him Cave and you know it. He was in trouble and I wanted to help." Cave let out a defeated sigh, and replied "Okay I'll let this one slide for now. Just don't do this again next time okay? I worry for you. It's my job." The idol let out a sigh of relief. Guess that was the last time they'll meet. She was hoping to at least become friends with him… Oh well.

 **Aaaaaand were done! I'm not exactly thrilled to see this work, since it was a bit rushed, so it isn't that good of a quality. I'll definitely do better next time, and if the reviews are good, then I'd definitely update sooner. Sorry if it's a bit short, was writing at 2 am in the morning and it's cold as F. Anyway, leave a review, drop a fav, even follow me if you feel like it. Thanks for reading, see you in the next update!**

 **-Nepzd**


	2. When fate plays a prank

**A/N**

 **I never knew the power of follows make you write even faster. By the time I checked back at the first chapter, I had 2 follows. Not much, but definitely enough to get me going. And I immediately rushed to make the second chapter coz I wanna see how it goes down. Currently playing ReBirth3 if anyone's curious, and by the looks of it, I'm pretty addicted and yeah. Anyway, disclaimer then fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything bout HDN or Compile Heart or Idea Factory or even Steam. Maaaaaaybe a few waifus, but nothing else. Maybe my dignity. And freedom. And-**

Theo isn't exactly a man with a good sense of direction. As seen in the first chapter, he was lost looking for the bathroom. Now, he's lost looking for the exit. As the author facepalms at this event, Theo spots the exit he was looking for (after around 30 minutes of running around in circles. figuratively). It was getting late (like seriously, it was 9:23 pm.) and he needed to go home. Rushing out the door like a prisoner breaking free from his cage, he suddenly bumps into somebody (again.). With both people now on the ground in a similar manner as the first chapter, he quickly stands back up and apologizes. And as fate likes to play around with this unlucky man, he bumps into Lyrica. Again (I ran out of ideas).

The pair stare at each other like they're witnessing a scene from a cheesy romantic movie. Purple eyes met brown ones, and a blush starts to creep on both faces. Is Theo going to run again like he did before? Or will Lyrica finally break free from her awkward shyness towards other people and start a conversation? Turns out neither. Coz fate, again, decides to play pranks on Theo when Cave arrives at the scene with two cups of coffee. Still wearing her same nonchalant face, Cave was about to say something when Theo starts running outside, shouting apologies along the way leaving a flushed 5pb. and a quietly furious Cave.

"You bumped into him again? How is that even possible? He couldn't possibly have been lost for 34 minutes." Cave started. Lyrica is now blushing of embarrassment because of her ditzy day today and overall carelessness. Lyrica tried to find the words, well she did, but stuttering in the process. "I-I was just passing by when he bumped into me in a corner. T-there was n-nothing between us really!" Cave, as her top security detail simply could not comprehend what the hell was going on with that guy. I mean he did say he'd be okay alone. Maybe she should have gone along to make sure he wasn't purposely bumping into her. There had been a few cases of sneaking fans, but nothing on this scale and plain stupidity. She didn't comprehend, which was a first on her part, on how could he have been lost. The exit was just a turn to the right from the corridor to the left. She kept pondering, and now with Lyrica doing a little bit of thinking herself. She's usually shy and avoids people she doesn't know to a certain extent, such as hiding behind Cave. But no, she went out of her way and helped a fan whom she doesn't even know who. And on top of that she was very insistent on letting him stay too. Not to mention she actually considered being his friend. Cave speaks up breaking Lyrica's line of thought. "Shall we go back now? It's getting late." Lyrica replies "Sure. I'm getting a bit tired too."

Finally reaching home after a very lengthy jog, Theo opens his apartment's door. "I'm home." He shouts to no one in particular. Wondering where his parents are? Travel, always out, or dead. Choose one. That aside, he lives alone, living off his online work as a translator and an idol fanpage manager. He gets a decent meal every time off of his job, along with a decent amount of money as extra too. He couldn't complain, in fact he was extremely happy at his life. If he died now, he wouldn't mind. Other than the fact that he can no longer update his fanpage, nor watch anymore anime, or read manga, or play his favorite MMO, or all the other thinks he likes. Ploppinng himself to bed, he begins to think back at the events of today. He attended the concert at around 7pm, lasted all the way to 8:30. He started running around the establishment looking for the bathroom around 10 minutes later, and the miracle of a lifetime happens. He was knocked out for approximately 20 minutes, ran out the green room 7 minutes later, and got lost again looking for the exit for the next 30 minutes. The trip home took about 8 minutes, so it wasn't a total waste. Yes, Theo is also obsessed with time. Good thing its only for the things he does, and didn't affect his daily life that much. Hugging his dakimakura of you know who, he suddenly begins giggling like a little girl after seeing her crush on a Friday night out. He jumped up again, took a seat by his desk and began typing away on his little fanpage. That said, he didn't get much sleep that night.

 _The day after…_

Lyrica was known for being a guitar player, but only a select few know how intense she can get. Like breaking off her whammy bar for instance. And snapping the low E string off of her guitar. I mean how is that even possible? I in my 2 years of playing have never done that. She must love those downstroke songs. (ahem.. A7X… ahem… Metallica… ahem…) Anyway, along with her popularity as a guitar player, she is also a good cosplayer, since it was part of her job. And along with cosplay, disguise also applies. So with a disguise, she won't be recognized whenever she goes out. As much as Cave hates to see her do this, in a security manner this is a nightmare. But she simply could not resist having her close friend begging her to do this, plus she is a capable woman. So she let it slide, if only she doesn't do this thing every week. Cave herself doesn't know where Lyrica would go, but since it was Lyrica she trusts her anyway. Lyrica wasn't the type of girl who would sell herself off, not that it was entirely impossible, but it was extremely unlikely.

Back at our girl in disguise, she is currently checking out guitars in a local Leanbox music shop. She always marveled at the quality of these guitars, but she could never bring herself to buy one because she was afraid that Cave might scold her like she did last time. Though Cave let her keep it, she said it was the last one because it would be a hassle to move them (all 4 of her guitars) from concert to concert. Lyrica to her dismay, understood the concern and swore to herself to not buy one more. But you know the equation to a guitar to its guitarist. i = c + 1 wherein i is the number of ideal guitars and c is the number of guitars you currently have. It is a very depressing equations to guitarists such as myself. (I only have one.. T.T). In the distance, she spots Theo entering the shop in more or less the same clothes he wore at the day of the concert, other than the fact that his poloshirt is now a red and blue checkered pattern. She silently stares at him, with some unfamiliar feelings swelling up in her chest.

Theo is a regular at this shop, hell he even has a premium membership with a plethora of benefits such as free guitar strings every month. Awesome for him, since he also (for plot convenience) a hardcore guitarist. He walks in with one goal in mind. _Today is THE day I'm going to buy that Strat. I've saved up a lot of money for this badboy of a guitar._ He walks past the disguised Lyrica who was still deep in thought over things a girl would understand. "Yo Boss! I'm here for the Strat!" The old shopkeeper walks out from a room, with a big grin in his face. "So you finally saved up for the Strat huh?" Theo beamed at the old man and replied "Yep! It's gonna be my first guitar I've bought for myself!" Theo already had a guitar, but that one lacked the one thing the Strat is known for, the whammy bar. Don't get him wrong, he loves his guitar, especially since it was bought to him by his parents as a gift for graduating junior high. And boy he loved it so much, he even named it. (guess the name. I'll give you a cookie if you got it. Hint: It's in my profile) Fishing out his wallet from his sling bag, he took out a card. The old man spoke up "Wait here, I'll get the guitar. Hell I'll even throw in a free soft case for you since you're a regular here. Not that many people visit the shop nowadays, since they're always going to that rival shop across town." Theo's smile grow even wider and thanked the old man as he entered the back room.

Lyrica finally snapped out of her trance, and started to remember what she was originally here for. She looked for the shopkeeper, but he was nowhere to be found. Then the shopkeep finally shows up, carrying a guitar case. Theo was so ecstatic when he received it, and the shopkeep simply smiled at the sight. (was it a sign that he was getting old? Hmmm…) She moved up to the shopkeep, and said "Uhm, excuse me but do you have a whammy bar and a set of strings for sale here?" The old man smiled at her "Well yes dear, we have. Want me to grab one for you?" Lyrica nods in affirmation and the old man goes back to the room behind. Theo snapped out of his trance, realizing that familiar voice. Though he wasn't exactly sure, but with that pitch and voice control, he could tell immediately that it was 5pb. even though she was in disguise. He was awestruck, her favorite idol, here?! He couldn't ask more.

He was fighting the urge to scream like a girl, when the shopkeep returned with the items Lyrica asked for. "Well, I know that you've been staring at my handcrafted guitars for a long time. You keep coming back to this shop too. So since I have a ridiculous amount of these just lying around, I'll give these to you free of charge." The old man smiled, and with a confused Lyrica he gave the items to her. "I know I know, it must be bad for business, but I couldn't help myself with such a girl like you even visiting this old shop of mine, so consider it as a thank you gift." Lyrica replied "O-oh thank you! I can't describe how thankful I am!" "Your welcome dear don't mention it. Well, I'll leave you two to sort things out here, if you need me I'll be at back." Theo thought to himself, _WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT THIS OUT OURSELVES?! YOU KNEW OLD MAN?! DAMN YOU!_ Theo forcefully broke out of his trance and faced Lyrica "Well, I never knew you liked guitars this much. 5pb." He smirked teasingly, leaving a flushed Lyrica to fend for herself. "You knew?" "Well, I had doubts, but as soon as you spoke up I recognized immediately. It's nothing to be embarrassed really 5pb." "J-just call me Lyrica." _DID SHE JUST GAVE HER REAL NAME TO ME?! AWESOME. I AINT TELLIN ANYONE SCREW THE FANPAGE.._ "Well, since we're here, wanna play a few songs? The old man is kind enough to let us test his merch, unlike the other shop." Theo frowned at that terrible experience and customer service. Really, it was that bad. Lyrica thought deep for a moment, and replied "Yeah sure. I can stay for a bit. I'm not busy today anyway."

 _30 minutes later…_

Sounds of three guitars echo through the shop as they play in perfect harmony. The old man played rhythm, Theo played as the harmony and Lyrica played the lead. It just so happens that the three of them love hard rock, and hell they enjoyed it so much that they didn't even notice the time pass by. Lyrica's phone started ringing, bringing their little jam session to a stop. "Looks like Cave is looking for me. I need to go." "Well that's too bad. If you need anything from my shop, drop by anytime." And with perfect irony, Theo's phone ringed as well. He took it out of his pocket and immediately became worried. "Noo! The event is a few minutes from now! Sorry boss, but I need to go too!" The old man smiled at him and said "Well, good luck in your guild raid. I'll join in the raid later. Tell your guild master that Pops (him) is going too." "I'll make sure to tell him!" Yes, this old man plays MMO. Maaasive respect. As they waved their goodbyes, Lyrica tapped Theo on the shoulder. "U-uhm, if you'd like, we can do that jam session again sometime…" "S-sure." Both of them blushed at their little event scene, with Lyrica triggering the flag. "W-well I need to go. Bye!" And she runs off. "Best. Day. Ever." Theo thought to himself.

 _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ (I had to put it there. I'm sorry its too cliché and common, but it does the job.)Lyrica thought to herself. She kept thinking about these things when Cave finally spots her. "Time to go Lyrica." "R-right"

 **Aaaand its done! Chapter two baby! I'm sorry for a lot of things in there, but I just couldn't stop myself when I'm writing. Anyway, I'll make sure to update soon, coz this thing became too much fun to stop. Does it also help that it's longer? Anyway, drop a review, follow the story, or even me if you dig it, and yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading, see you in the next update!**

 **-Nepzd**


	3. In a major turn of events

**A/N**

 **So… I got the OST of VII. Yay (Uranus is my fav :P). Anyway, before I begin, I wanna thank you guys for finding the time to read this little story o' mine. I mean really, you found this fic out of 600+ other Nepfics in the site. It humbles me to think that you actually spent time to read this. Thanks again.**

 **I'm not good with these emo thank you shit but I'm dead serious here. Anyway, I know, Cave and Lyrica's personalities don't exactly fit or exactly match what they're really in game, but I'll try my best to make something that is remotely similar to their personalities. The CPUs and Candidates won't make an appearance here anytime soon, or in the foreseeable future, so I won't have to worry about juggling multiple characters around. So this is strictly around Lyrica, Cave and Theo unless deemed false. Sorry m8s.**

 **Also big shoutout to CM-Survivor for reviewing! I'll fix a few things here and there, as long as it doesn't completely change my writing style coz that's just how I roll. Deal with it. (thug life. Jk love ya m8)**

 **Anyway (again), disclaimer then the fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC. But I just owned a few noobs at CS. It was so cool~ Boom headshot all the way baby~ They couldn't even get close with a Bizon~**

Lyrica has been keeping quiet since Cave picked her up from the shop. Walking back to their homes, Lyrica usually starts up a fun conversation. That didn't happen here even once. Cave doesn't like it one bit. Lyrica has never been this quiet before, even on her down times.

Breaking the silence between the two of them, Cave finally spoke up. "Something on your mind Lyrica?"

Lyrica snapped out of her quiet trance, and replied "N-no. It's nothing to worry about."

And gave Cave a reassuring smile. Cave usually doesn't ponder deeper, but in this case she is extremely curious and decides to do the opposite. "You know, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. I worry for you, that's my job."

With Lyrica an internal debate, she finally speaks up. "Hey Cave... How about if I hire a manager?"

Cave was taken a bit aback in her suggestion, but considering all the pros and cons, a manager will be highly helpful to both parties. Cave will have less paperwork to do, Lyrica will have more time to herself rather than reading contracts for her next concert or next advertisement. (Think Secretary from HDNoire ;) ) But what brought up this sudden realization? What made Lyrica consider having a manager? Shaking off these thoughts, she could only reach one conclusion. Lyrica was swamped in her work. Where did Cave do wrong? Where could she have messed up? Where could she have possibly failed in her work? Where?...

Lyrica breaks Cave's deep thought. "I considered hiring a manager because I don't want you to overwork yourself. You have been working as my unofficial manager and as my top security detail too. I worry for you too. You're my friend. Not my personal workforce." (No, Lyrica did not friendzone Cave. She just cares deeply. Rejoice 5pb. x Cave fans)

Cave was honestly flattered at this statement. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, and Cave blushing is also just about as rare as finding this fanfic (just kidding, but it is damn rare).

Cave shyly smiles to Lyrica and said "W-well, I guess it is time to find somebody to help out. I'll begin looking for some-"

Lyrica waves her hands manically saying "N-no need to overwork yourself again! Geez Cave… I know someone who can h-help." With Lyrica blushing furiously (partly realizing what she just did and said), Cave doubts for a moment, and then realizes it is Lyrica she's talking about. So it should be fine. "Well, if it's someone you know, then I guess it's fine."

Back at our main protagonist living alone in an apartment which just happens to be close to 5pb.'s next concert location for awesome plot convenience, loud noises can be heard from inside his room. Apparently ever since he got home with his brand new shiny electric guitar, he has been playing with it non-stop for the past 2 hours since the last chapter. Making new guitar covers of 5pb.'s songs, and a few other bands (ahem… A7X…ahem …Metallica) and posting them on YourTube. He was not an instant hit, but it definitely caught the attention of the fans who listen to their songs.

Finally finished recording and editing his last cover, pressing upload he plops to his bed, stealing a glance at his two guitars.

"What a day again. It's like I'm a protagonist at a fanfiction or something. I'm not complaining though. Thanks author!" Thank you for breaking the fourth wall reflection of myself in the body of Theo.

Back to the main story plot, he realizes that he didn't get to ask for Lyrica's number since he bumped into her back at the shop.

 _Damnit. Oh well, I probably won't get lucky next time, but she did say that we should do that jam session again sometime, so I might… But nah, I shouldn't get my hopes up. It's not like she'll suddenly email me out of nowhere. She doesn't even know my-_

His laptop ringed, indicating new mail.

 _Fuck that I have the power of plot convenience and the perk of being a main character. I might even take the main role in the next game._

Somewhere in the Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune sneezes in the middle of Histoire's lectures. Nepgear simply smiles at the sight, but Histoire pops another vein and starts lecturing again.

Theo checks his inbox. _Mail from the Basilicom? Oh god did they come to take me away? Take me away from all of my happiness?_

Email from Leanbox Basilicom:

Good Day Theo Gates!

You are to report at the Leanbox Grandstand Arena, 7pm today. You have been chosen out of all of Leanbox's residents as a close aide for one of our employees. You will be given a salary as compensation for your work. You may choose to decline this offer, but take note that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Sincerely yours,

Basilicom Staff Character A

 _A once in a lifetime opportunity? Awesomely suspicious. But since I'm the main character here I'll do what every other main character does and accept the offer._

Packing a few important stuff in his backpack, like his laptop, he heads on out leaving his peaceful life inside his humble abode.

Lyrica on the other hand was playing her guitar when Basilicom Staff Character A knocks on her door.

"Miss 5pb., I have confirmed that Mr. Theo has accepted the job. He will be arriving shortly."

Lyrica stops playing and replies "Thank you mister."

"Well then I shall be on my way." And the forgettable character walks out of view.

Lyrica tries to force herself to play again, but she's struggling to do so. Why you ask? Theo duh. It's the whole point of the story. Cave doesn't know that it was Theo she was talking about, so it got Lyrica a bit worried. Cave didn't like having fans around, especially since that last incident at the beach. She shuddered at the horrors that Cave did to that crazy fan. What did that fan do? Here's a hint: It involves a high pressure water gun and a well-aimed shot to her face. I'll leave that Cave slaughter scene to your imagination. What if Theo wasn't the person she first thought? What if all he wanted was a few autographs and an exclusive from her, and stay in the fanzone? What if—

Theo knocks the door. And he just did. He opens the door. And Lyrica froze at her seat.

"Uhm, so is this where I'm supposed to go right? Oh wait… Lyrica?"

Both stared at each other (que epic romantic music) and the stereotypical romance event flag was raised and yada yada yada Cave arrived. (Tehee~)

Cave rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to figure out why in the world Lyrica would hire one of her fans as her manager. Lyrica and Theo were both sitting down as Cave went Histoire mode on them.

"Look Lyrica, I know you trust this man, but does he even have ANY experience on managing something other than his YourTube channel?"

Theo was taken back a bit. Trying to find something to counter-argue, he replies

"I mean, I'm an admin at a fanpage and a few other websites and- Wait manage? Who? What? Where?"

The letter never said anything about managing. All it said was close aide so it meant secretary of some sorts right? Manager and secretary are quite different… I think. Eh screw it I needed a real job anyway.

"You are to become 5pb.'s manager. Your basic job description is to manage paperwork and schedule her concerts. But this information is to be kept secret unless we tell you to release an announcement on her next concert."

He weighed his options. Either be a forever fan of Lyrica just writing stuff on his fanpage and watching from the distance or become her manager and actually help someone. Tough decision…. Not. Manager it is.

"I know I might not look like it, but I manage time and schedules well. I memorized exactly how long it takes to travel from one concert hall to another so I can catch up to Limited Edition merch sold on the same day. It doesn't just apply to Leanbox. I memorized and calculated how long travel would be from nation to nation so that I can buy tickets for the next concert. And-"

Theo rants about how he memorized the places and shortcuts to take from one concert hall to another due to his vast experience of concert jumping. Yes it is his thing. Not to be taken as lies, he did do these things. Sounded cool yes, but to Cave it is a goddesssend (I know it's not a word.). Traffic is the number one enemy of their concerts, often times they would arrive later than expected. Fans would get into a fiasco, and nobody likes fans in a fiasco. For him to know all these things is simply amazing.

"….. So yeah. Other than that, I can do paperwork just fine too. And I don't have a job. I'm just an online freelancer. So it would really help if I had a stable job. And I'd be damn happy to be a manager of my favorite idol."

Lyrica was stunned, she was looking at Theo like he was a messiah. A messenger of prosperity and happiness. That means the fans won't go crazy anymore. That means she and Cave will have much less time swamping over work and other things and have more time for themselves. She was genuinely happy that he called her his favorite idol. It also made her blush by quite a bit. She didn't even dare to interrupt their conversation because if she did she might overheat (in a good way. *wink wink nudge nudge*).

Finally gathering up the courage to say something, Lyrica spoke up. "So you're willing to do the job?"

Theo replied with a smile "Anytime of the year." And with that statement her blush shined brighter.

Cave pondered for a bit, then said "You're hired."

Theo was resisting the urge to jump up and down, giggle like a girl and write a lot of stuff in his site but instead coughed to pretend as if nothing's wrong, but it was quite clear he was ecstatic as his body language told otherwise.

Clearing his throat, he speaks up "So, when do I start?"

 **Aaaaaaand were done! Well, sorry for the delay, but yeah been busy and shit like that. By the way, starting next week, August 7 will be the last day I will update daily, because school will start the day after and yeah I'll be a lot busier by then. But I'll promise to make each weekly chapter at least 4k words long just to compensate. That okay with you guys?**

 **By the way (again), I basically based off Theo as a reflection of myself, minus the idol, YouTube and fanpage part, but yeah I play the E. Guitar. I want a Stratocaster so badly but yeah stuff like that ain't cheap. So I only have a SG right now, if you're a guitar nut, and a cheap ass amplifier. But what's important is that you can play and have fun.**

 **Anyway, drop a review, follow the story, or even me if you dig it, and yeah. By the way I highly recommend you to check out my profile if you want updates on my upcoming works and stuff so yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading, see you in the next update!**

 **-Nepzd**


	4. Friends' night out

**A/N**

 **Sorry. Promised the update a few days ago, but I've been too busy with school. Aiming for the toplisters of the school so I've been studying a shit ton. Takes away my fun and writing, but it's all for my better future. Anyway, enough with that emo shit hi guys! Shoutout to warrior of birthright who PMed me, thanks for reaching out! I love talking to the peeps who read my shit. Anyway, don't wanna drag this too long, so here's the disclaimer and then the fic. (Anybody play CS:GO here? PM me so we can do a few competitive rounds together. Btw, don't judge me, I'm under silver but I've got years of experience playing CSS. Just officially bought the game a few days ago.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't claim anything. Except my OC.**

Theo's POV.

His apartment, 4:59 pm, November 12…

 _Sleep tight I'm not afraid~_

 _The ones that we love are here with me~_

 _Lay away, A place for me_

 _'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my waaay~_

 _To LIIIIIVE ETERNALLY!_

 _…. (RIP Rev of A7X. Live foREVer m8.)_

And just as the epic solo was about to come in, somebody knocks on Theo's door. Nobody knocks on Theo's door when a solo was near. He was obviously pissed off, shouting a ton of words to the door that would even make Blanc's pissed off attitude blush. He was finally getting his valuable alone time after weeks of work as Lyrica's manager (not to be confused with a producer, Theo is more of a scheduler in his line of work, and paper pusher/shredder/signer/sender.)

He was audibly stomping his foot as he walked towards the door, possibly to scold another shitty door marketer (it was bad the first time, and the times after that.) and ass he opens the door, his face full of fury immediately became replaced with terror and shame, as he saw Lyrica and Cave outside, both exchanging worried looks to one another.

"Uhm, we should get going." Lyrica started. Theo was visibly shaking in shame, face paper white and overall afraid on what they would think of him. He was really harsh, and I mean it.

"N-no! I'm sorry. I'm…. just pissed off… marketers keep knocking at my door and I thought you guys were another one. So, I'm sorry!" He bowed hard.

"Well, it was a misunderstanding, so no need to bow. C'mon lift your head." Cave spoke. She was surprisingly calm here, not that it wasn't normal at all, but you get the point.

Theo lifted up his head, seemed to have calmed down a bit but still shaky. Thinking on what to say next, he just said "S-so, come in I guess?"

"Okay then. Sorry for the intrusion~" Lyrica replied.

"So let me get this straight, you two wanna crash at my apartment for a few days to hang out?"

"Yep. Me and Cave decided that a few days ago. *mumble* And I wanted to know more about you *mumble*"

"What was that?"

"Eep! N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

The three were at Theo's small living room/kitchen/gaming hub. Lyrica and Cave were sitting next to each other on the couch while Theo was sitting in one of his dining chairs. Cave sighed at their little conversation. She reluctantly agreed to this idea, but the way Lyrica was so pushy on the subject really questioned her. Lyrica is a good friend to everybody she meets, a bit shy but that's just how she rolls. But there's something about Theo that she just can't explain. They're getting a bit too close, but that may be because he's Lyrica's manager. And—

"Hello~? Earth to Cave? Come in Cave? Is she alright Lyrica?"

Cave came back to reality after her deep thinking. The characters in this story are doing a lot of that recently. But, that's just how the author rolls. Anyway, Lyrica spoke up.

"As I was saying, we'll be staying here for a few days, and the three of us are going out on a friends' night out just as we agreed right Cave?"

"Right."

And here comes another idea Cave was reluctant about. She was worried that if fans would recognize 5pb. going outside in normal clothes, they would freak out and take pictures and whatnot.

"So we're going out tonight? I heard that there was a night fair by the baywalk that just recently opened up." Theo asked.

Cave and Lyrica thought for a bit, then Cave spoke up first.

"I think it's a great idea."

Theo and Lyrica audibly gasped in shock, Theo more of a fake one, as he realized that she said the magical line that would trigger a major event flag.

"Well what are we waiting for? It's almost dark out so you guys get ready. I'll just update a few things here and there on my site and edit a few vids. There's an extra room I use for recording so you two can take that one. Don't worry about the futon there its big enough for the two of you, I think."

"Thank you for your hospitality Theo. We'll be fine." Cave replied.

"Alrighty then. Time to edit me some videos!"

 _About an hour later, 6 pm_ ….

"Wow. Ehm, am I supposed to say something?" Theo was stunned.

"S-shut up! Lyrica was the one who picked this one out for me." Cave was blushing hard.

"Aaw but it looks cute on you!" And Lyrica is dying inside due to moe.

Sorry readers but I ain't describin how Cave looks. I'll leave that to your imagination. Keep this in mind though, she looks FUCKING ADORABLE. No pink tho, still mostly red and white.

"Thank you author. I would not have survived the embarrassment if the readers knew what I wore today"

BUT ITS FUCKING CUTE…

"Hmph." Cave pouted adorably.

*kawaii lvl: over Neptune!*

Screams in the background: "Hey that's no fair! I'm supposed to be your waifu *beep*!"

I love you too Nep. But I love 5pb just a bit more.

"Noooooo! My position as the main protagonist and his waifu is in danger!"

Ahem. Sorry a bit sugar high here, anyway, the three head out for their night full of excitement and fun, or so they say? I don't even know anymore I'm just staring at Cave. By the way, Lyrica is in disguise and Theo is well, being Theo.

The fair was a little project by Lady Green Heart as a way to celebrate their prosperity, and a way to attract more followers from around the continent. Stalls left and right, selling all kinds of food and goods, even a few games from the different consoles from the different nations. The three were walking around the fairgrounds, chatting about random things here and there.

"So have you seen the new game that the Lastation 4 released a few weeks ago? The one with a dungeon crawler bullet hell?" Theo continued on their random chats, munching on a hotdog.

Cave's ears picked up the magic word: Bullet Hell. She loves that shit (and so do I irl) But she kept her composure and replied "Really? What was it called?"

"I think it was called The Bulletgeon or something. I tried the game, but it was too hard for a casual bullet hell gamer for me. You like bullet hell right Cave?"

"Yes in all honesty. Since we are at the fair, would you guys help me look for that game?"

"You don't even need to ask Cave!" Lyrica replied cheerily.

"Okay then, we got our next quest! Let's split up and look for it for a bit and meet up here in 30 minutes. Don't buy the game though, we might have ourselves one more copy than we need." Theo replied.

"I agree. So, let's go?" Cave replied.

"Lets. See you in 30 minutes guys!"

And with that, the three split up and looked for the game, hidden from the large amount of stalls and shops that opened up.

 **I'm a dick. I know. I promised 4000 words, but ended up with less than 1500. But I just needed to post this chapter up so the fire doesn't die off yet. So, I've decided, that I'll update at least every week, longest is probably two, but only keep it to 1.5k words to keep it short and long, if you catch my drift. Short in a sense that every chapter is short, long in a sense that I'll be forced to go above 25 chapters so you can enjoy it a bit longer. Anyway, again I'm sorry, aiming for the top list in school is my goal for now, so yeah. School is more important figuratively. Anyway, drop a review, follow the story, or even me if you dig it, and yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading, see you in the next update!**

 **-Nepzd**


	5. Rising Action

**A/N**

 **So I downloaded VII on my laptop… and it kept crashing... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!.**

 **Enough rants hey guys I'm back! So school is being a bitch as always, currently looking for a good research topic, if anyone has a good possible idea then you can help me out! Yeah… XD**

 **If you guys are interested, check out my new NepFic called Adding Something Missing. Its basically a compilation of afternoon typed oneshots about the Nep characters that need some more love. So yeah. Disclaimer**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.**

Lyrica and Theo were at the bench facing the ocean, still waiting for Cave. It's been a good 15 minutes since they were waiting there, and Theo was getting impatient.

"Is she lost or something? I found the game, but no Cave." Theo said.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something. Maybe—"

Lyrica was cut off when her phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and read the text.

"Hey Theo, Cave just got called in by Lady Vert, says trouble at one of Planeptune's factories and she's supposed to help."

Theo sighed in relief and disappointment, replying "Well she is technically a part of Leanbox's anti monster task force or something. So I guess this is pretty normal for her to be called out of the blue. Wait, she was still wearing the outfit right?"

"That I don't know. If she did, hopefully Lady Neptune would go easy on her."

In the far distance, Lady Purple Heart sneezed in the middle of battle, still internally screaming moe at Cave and how cute her reaction was.

"So well, what are we supposed to do?" Theo asked casually.

Lyrica was in deep thought, slightly blushing and replied "Wanna take a walk?"

So the two were walking through the baywalk, in the middle of a full moon, the night sea breeze blew over them, the perfect romantic scene. If only Theo wasn't so giddy around the amount of 5pb. merchandise being sold in the stalls. Lyrica was utterly embarrassed herself, to see her own manager getting all hyped over her merchandise and buying basically everything. But she couldn't ask him to stop. Not when he's this happy. Now only if he could appreciate the real thing. But anyway, he was buying the last of the mugs when he spots a guitar stall by the old man back in chapter 2.

"Hey Lyrica, remember boss back at the guitar shop? He has a stall here too!"

Now this certainly caught the attention of Lyrica, as she was in need for more gear and possibly a new pick. again. Guitarists lose picks ever so often. So she decided that after this one, it would be the moment of truth.

"Yo boss!" Waving a hand to say hello, with Lyrica following behind.

"Ah so you two were here two? What is this a date? Hmmm?..." The old man said with a smug face that would put Nep's one to shame. (Nep: I hate you author) I love you too Nep (Nep: A bag of pudding as apology.) *snap* (Nep: Ooooh! I love ya author!)

"Ahem. So no this is not a date, we just went here to hang out, but one of us bailed out." Theo replied. Lyrica was a bit disappointed in that statement, but all would be clear in a few paragraphs.

"Uhm, you have JazzII picks for sale right?" Lyrica said timidly, seems her embarrassment to other people doesn't fade easily.

"JazzII? You have fine tastes. But unfortunately, I ran out of those a few hours ago. It's been selling like pancakes because it's so rare."

"Really? Well that's sad..." Lyrica was obviously disappointed, her favorite one was always the JazzII but she ran out of luck this time. But she has more things to worry about as she felt like her bladder exploding. "I-I need to go! I'll be back!" and run off towards the bathroom quite a distance away.

"I know you better than that old man. You always keep an extra box for me." Theo said in a ver accusing tone

"Oh no! I've been caught!" and the old man replied in an exaggerated tone. "Yeah I have an extra one. I know what's up between you two. And I know how this story goes. So I specifically saved a pink one for her." He took out a very small envelope, enough to put a pick in, from one of the drawers, and gave it to Theo.

Theo kept quiet, but his mind was crystal clear. He knew what was coming next and what he was supposed to do.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get her champ."

Theo nodded and ran off looking for her.

"This is gonna end up good. I sense a Theo x Lyrica x Cave pairing in this one." The old man said to no one in particular. Or did he?

Back at our "running like an idiot looking for a girl" Theo desperately looked for Lyrica, with a mindset of a student to pass the quarter exams. It takes dedication to do what he is currently doing, but it was all in vain as he didn't find her anywhere. He sat down on one of the lonely benches that faced the sea, trying to catch his breath and his wild thoughts.

"Lyrica, goddamnit where are you?" said mid-sigh. He was out of breath and shape, reasonable since he was working desk jobs for the past weeks.

"Looking for me?" Lyrica said from behind the bench, a few meters away from Theo.

"O-Oh Lyrica! Where were you? I've started to worry you know?"

"Well, I needed time to think." Lyrica came closer and sat beside Theo.

This was a perfect romantic scene, and you my faithful readers know what's coming next.

"Me too actually. Listen, Lyrica, I want to give you this." Theo handed the small envelope to her. Lyrica gave Theo a questioning look, but just shook it off internally and opened the envelope. It was a JazzII pick. And it was pink. It was perfect. For her at least. Any normal person would get insulted if a pink pick was given to them, hell they can't even play the guitar (true story). But for Lyrica, words could not express her happiness. But she did have something to say. She cleared up her throat and faced Theo with the softest smile she could muster.

"I like it. Thank you Theo."

Theo couldn't help but blush at the sight and embarrassment. But he had one goal in mind. So he mentally slapped himself and faced Lyrica. But as he was about to say something, Lyrica replied to first.

"You know what else I like?"

THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT OF TRUTH MY FAITHFUL READERS!

Lyrica took a deep breath and was going to reply, when Theo cut her off first and replied. "You."

*girlish screams behind camera. mostly from the author. and he's a guy*

Lyrica blushed an intense red, but Theo just smiled. He finally said it. She was about to say the same thing, but since Theo cut him off, yeah. The idea is still there. They both like each other. And this could only mean one thing. They would go out. But what did the old man mean? Probably nothing. A few moments pass. The two are just enjoying the company they provided to each other.

"So, this means, you're okay with it?" Theo said a bit timidly.

"W-well… Yeah I guess…" Lyrica still burning hotter than the sun. Figuratively.

"So my favorite idol is my girlfriend. I could die happily anytime now."

"D-don't say embarrassing things like that!"

Theo just chuckled and faced to the clear blue moon that graced its presence over Leanbox. Lyrica did the same, and put her hand over his that was resting in the gap between them.

"So, what's next Lyrica?"

 **So it was a set up I guess. Too tired to say anything else, but please, do drop a review and follow/fav/visit my story and even my profile if you liked it.**

 **-Nepzd.**


	6. After Hours

**A/N**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON WITHOUT THE PENETRATION, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE AFTER THE REAL THING, OR AGAINST LEMONS IN GENERAL (who doesn't like a good lemon?). BUT IF YOU'RE HERE TO FAP, THEN I'M NOT STOPPING YOU. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **What's up my loyal Neppers! So, it took me quite a while to make up the scene on this one, since it's my first time writing something like this, and if you haven't guessed from the last chapter, yes this is the part where they fucked. XD**

 **By the way, I am a strong advocate of sex after marriage, so if you're looking for D in P action, nope not yet. Expect one in the future though after *CENSORED FOR SPOILERS*.**

 **BIIIIIIIIG shoutout to Bt200, CopyHeart, Elithrade, Subtility, ViceadmiralVic, joanjoanleonar, mattitwo, raymondtan050, thedarkshadow15 and warrior of birthright for faving my story here, and more shoutouts the people who followed too. Especially warrior of birthright who reached out to me and PMed me a few weeks ago. So without further delay, let's get it OOON!**

 **Disclaimer: I love Nep, but I don't own 'em.**

So this is the moment of truth. No distractions, no possible plot twists, nothing that can stop us. Hopefully. Coz this is the moment where a boy becomes a man, and a girl becomes a woman. Yes, after the last scene from the last chapter last week, the two lovebirds came home to Theo's house to well, rest. But they won't get much rest tonight, Cave's coming back the day after, so the two are basically home alone. Theo was just waiting in his bed, blushing like crazy waiting for Lyrica. They both decided this immediately when they came home, so the green light is flashing in their heads and bodies. Theo was pondering on a lot of things, when Lyrica slowly opens the door.

"Uhm… Hey…" Lyrica timidly says.

"W-well, come on i-in…" and Theo replies in the same manner.

Both are still fully clothed, mind you, and Lyrica slowly enters and closes the door behind her. She sits beside Theo and does nothing. Moments turned to minutes as the two just sat beside each other. Enjoying each other's company is fine, but this is a smut so we'll advance the plot just a bit.

"S-so, what are we supposed to do in this situation?" Theo asked.

"H-how should I know?! I've never done these kind of things! I figured you knew something on what to do!" Lyrica replied while blushing even harder.

"If you expect me to know something then no I don't know anything! Not only do I have zero experience on the process, I haven't even touched myself yet!" Theo replied blushing as well.

Ah yes, the scene of two virgins who had no idea what sex was arguing over what to do. Theo never fapped before, hell he hasn't even visited the world renowned hentai and doujin sites before. How much more for the innocent Lyrica?

"And yet we decided these things without any consideration?" Theo said.

The two went silent, and after a few moments bursted into laughter and giggles. More moments passed, the laughing died down and the two stared at each other. Conviction and determination showed in both eyes, as they leaned closer for the long awaited kiss. (I feel so fucking awkward writing this goddamn.) It was an awkward and sloppy kiss, but for them it was heaven. Theo wanted a bit more, as her tongue slowly crept into Lyrica's closed lips. Not even resisting entry, the two tongues danced in a majestic display of eroticism and lewd sounds. It was like their bodies knew what to do even if their minds didn't. Soon enough, the two embraced and caressed each other like there was no tomorrow.

Theo's hand slowly crept to Lyrica's right breast, hidden underneath her bra, and softly grabbed them. She yelped at the sudden action, but Theo silenced her by kissing even harder. His other hand was already creeping its way below, and softly fondled her behind. Lyrica was not one to be left behind, as her hand crept down below as well and rubbed his member. More rubbing and fondling later, the two separated their kiss and panted heavily.

"These clothes are *pant* pretty tight now huh? *pant*" Theo said.

And like an automatic switch, the two undressed each other slowly and clumsily, leaving the two in their underwear. If you think Lyrica was blushing the hardest here, then surprise surprise, its actually Theo. He was honestly stunned at the sight, her favorite idol in pink underwear. Not even her swimsuit pictures could beat the real thing.

"H-how unpleasant." Lyrica said pouting.

"Really? Actually I think it's absolutely cute on you."

"Uguu… Just shut up and kiss me already!"

Oooooh! Bold move by Lyrica. He kissed her again, but this time his kisses crept down to her neck, and the pleasure was overwhelming. He fondled the same spots again, but this time he slowly unzipped the locks behind her bra and slowly slid out her panties. Did I forget to mention all of this was happening while she was already working her way with his boxers? And that Lyrica was dripping wet? Theo slowly moved his left hand to her labia majora and rubbed it with two of his fingers. Lyrica was moaning softly from the pleasure, but she wanted to grab something too, so she grabbed his erect member and pumped it slowly. Erotic moans of pleasure and passion filled the air, but since the room was soundproofed (for electric guitar recording purposes) nobody would ever hear them. Theo was moaning underneath his kisses, and went on to kiss Lyrica back on the lips to compensate. His tongue went deeper into her mouth, and his fingers were creeping deeper into her, finally reaching her clitoris and rubbed, fondled, toyed, anything that he could do with that soft button of pure pleasure. And with the rubbing of the good part comes moaning even louder, as her moans were well, getting louder and louder. Which in turn made her pumping of his member even faster. Which made his fingers accidentally go through her vaginal orifice, which made her yelp even louder. Soon enough, he was pumping her vagina with three fingers. And did I forget to mention that his left hand was fast since he was a guitar player? Imagine the moans of a professional singer. Yep, it was loud and erotic.

The two reached their climaxes, as their bodies released their reproductive liquids all over each other's hands. They broke the kiss, desperately gasping for air.

"W-wow. That *pant* was amazing." Lyrica said first.

"Tell me *pant* about it…" Theo replied.

But this was not the end, no. The two wanted more of each other. And like another metaphorical switch clicked inside of them, they kissed deeply again. But this time, Theo pushed her down to his bed, and continued to passionately kiss her. They kissed even harder, grabbing each other's backs, sliding their hands up and down. Suddenly a spark of genius went to Theo's head. He broke the kiss, leaving a still wanting Lyrica.

"Let me try something" Theo said.

Lyrica was obviously confused, but she got even more confused when Theo rotated over and faced her vagina. Leaving a Lyrica facing his member. You know what happens next. He licked her vaginal orifice and her clitoris. Lyrica shouted in pleasure, and no it was not a moan. He did a couple of unique lick combinations, eventually reaching to the point where his tongue was basically inside her. Her loud moans were music to his ears. He had this in the bag. But what he didn't expect was her taking his member and sucking its tip. Both were satisfied up to this point, but Lyrica was yearning for more moans from him, so she gulped and took the whole thing inside her mouth, sucking it up and down. Her tongue licked everything that it can, and the output was satisfying. Theo was not one to be left behind, as he licked and sucked her even harder. Both were reaching their second climax, and soon enough Theo shot his white liquid inside her mouth. The sudden surprise made Lyrica climax as well, spraying her liquid all over his face. He still licked her, and the afterglow was even better for her. Lyrica coughed at the liquid inside her mouth, which worried Theo. He helped her up and patted her back to help relieve her cough.

"You okay Lyrica?"

"*cough* I'm okay. Just that it kinda hit the back of my mouth."

"S-sorry for that."

"W-well, thanks for the… ehm… yeah…"

"You too…"

"Wanna take a bath?"

"Do I get to go with you?"

"It's embarrassing, but sure Theo… I guess?"

"JACKPOT."

 **I have no words to say. I made my first lemon without the you know… The plot progression will officially continue next update, so yeah. By the way, did I forget to mention that I was so embarrassed writing this kind of things for the first time? If you're part of the HDN group up on Facebook, hi there! I'm gonna post a Uranus cover there later, so check it out. You know the drill btw.**

 **-Nepzd**


	7. New OC appears!

**A/N**

 **If you're thinking I went lazy, partly yes. Because of exams. Deal with it.**

 **Hello again my faithful readers! Nepzd here bringin you the 7** **th** **chapter of this little fanfic of mine. By the way, I've finally set up a plot skeleton, so I know exactly where to go after this. A lot of changes will be made in the description of the story and the title itself, but I won't change anything from the previous chapters. Coz I'm lazy. Hopefully you'll still be there when I finish this fanfic. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Not a word to anyone got that Theo?"

He gulped hard. "Nope. I swear on my life."

Lyrica stared into his eyes for a few seconds, and after confirming his sincerity, she broke the stare and smiled. "Good. If anyone were to know what happened last night, I would have died." She said in a soft tone.

Theo sighed in relief. He honestly thought it was the end of the world for him. But he knew Lyrica enough that she would never do such a thing. Now that issue's settled, we now return to the two who are waiting outside the Leanbox Basilicom for Cave to come out. And such so that the plot would progress, she did.

"Cave!" Lyrica called out and waved to her to catch her attention.

"Oh hello there Lyrica. And Theo too." Cave waved in return.

"Finally done with that quest?" Theo asked.

"Yes. It was fairly easy, considering that all the CPUs were there." She replied.

"What about the cloth-" Theo was cut off by a menacing stare by Cave. He immediately closed his mouth.

"We shall not talk about that event ever again do you two understand?" The two nodded quickly. Nobody messes with Cave and her clothes.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Lyrica asked them.

The three pondered for a bit, but a distant sound from above grew louder and louder. "GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAY!"

The three impulsively jumped out of their little circle, and a big cloud of dust exploded in the middle of the impact zone. The three coughed at the sudden dust storm, and as the dust cleared, a teen with more or less the same build as Theo emerged in the middle, rubbing his butt from the impact. He wore an unzipped gray jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath. Black leather pants and black sneakers. He also wore a black beanie that covered all of his hair and ears. He stood up, patted his pants and looked at the three, who were shocked at his arrival.

"Sorry 'bout that you three. Wasn't after an entrance like that. But the author said it was perfectly safe, so why the heck not?"

Theo was taking his time processing what just happened in front of him, Cave was slightly concerned but Lyrica, well, let's just say she passed out.

"Hey Theo, you might want to help your little friend here, she passed out right after I hit the ground." the person said.

"How did you know my name? And who exactly are you?" Theo asked.

"Me? I'm Chris. And I knew what your name was because of that nametag." He points to the nametag pinned to Theo's right breast pocket. "Anyway, are you two just going to leave her like this?" He asked pointing to Lyrica, who passed out. Cave jumped into action, carrying her inside the Basilicom, leaving the two guys outside. Chris looked at Theo with a serious look. "We need to talk."

 _After a chat with Chris…_

"Let me get this straight okay, you're not from around here, heck this dimension even, and you're after Cave for what reason now?" Theo was honestly confused.

"I need her to help me with something of utmost importance. It's hush hush stuff but I promise you it won't destroy your dimension or anything. Just a little something."

"And that something is?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"I already told you it's a secret." Chris replied.

"Well I can't exactly give you permission to that stuff without hers, but if I had to decide right here right now? No."

"Figured as much. Well I am shady character since I just got here, so what if I warmed up to you guys first to prove I don't have any such intentions?"

"Well if you're asking to be friends well sure why not? You need somebody to help you out around here since you're new right?"

"Exactly."

"Well then Chris, a pleasure meeting you."

"You too Theo."

And right on cue Cave and Lyrica returns to greet the two. Chris walks up in front of them and tells them the situation, and after hearing it Cave walks up to Chris and asks him bluntly.

"What is it exactly you want Chris?"

Chris leans in to whisper something, which made Cave jump a bit due to surprise, but as soon as she hears his explanation, she was silently holding in her excitement.

"So is it a deal Ms. Cave?"

"Please, Cave is enough. Yes. I would gladly do it."

Theo and Lyrica were shocked at her reaction. They never saw her get giddy over something even once.

"So, when do we start?" Cave asked.

"Well, the event would start in a few days here, since the dimension time zones or something doesn't work the same. In my dimension, it was only a couple of hours out. Don't worry about becoming trapped or anything, dimension travel in mine is just an everyday thing."

"W-wow. That's awesome Chris." Theo said.

"So, if you don't mind, I would like to borrow Cave for a couple of hours so we can "discuss" our strategies."

"Sure, if it's okay with you Cave."

"I'm fine with it."

"Well, see you in a couple of hours again Cave."

"Sorry Lyrica, but this is extremely important for both of us."

And with that, the two left to wherever they were going. It was never like Cave to be so accepting and so willing to just do what anyone says. But there must be something about Chris that made her do that. Either that or the job was downright important. Which leaves us to the two, who are left alone. Again. They will be busy sometime soon, but they'll cross that bridge when they get there. What are they supposed to do? Theo will answer that.

"Wanna go on a date? Right here right now?"

Which made Lyrica blush all the way to the high heavens. She never saw this coming or even expected him to do this kind of things. But she wanted to do something that couples would do, so why not?

"S-sure… I guess…"

"Jackpot. And I have the perfect place for us."

Theo grabbed her hand and walked happily towards their perfect date spot. She was blushing hard, but to the regular person, it would just look like a happy couple. Nobody would expect the girl to a really famous idol though, with her disguise cosplay and all.

A few minutes of dragging around and walking, Theo stopped at a shop. Lyrica on the other hand, was blushing crazy over the sight.

"T-Theo I know we had our first and all but this is all too sudden!"

He looked at her with a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is just a regular recording studio."

Lyrica turned around, and indeed saw the recording studio. So Theo wasn't after the love hotel that was dead smack in front of the shop? She melted to her knees, and covered her face with her hands out of pure embarrassment. Theo kneeled down to her, but as soon as he saw the hotel in front of him he too started blushing crazily.

"Hey come on, stand up. Let's get inside okay? The studio I mean."

She nodded and stood up, following Theo inside the studio. Theo leaned in close to her and whispered "We can go there after if the reviews liked it…"

She blushed as much as a human can possibly do and smacked the back of his head. He just chuckled it off as they went inside. The studio was filled to the brim with rental instruments and recording materials. The old man from the previous chapters greets them.

"So you two finally got it on?" The old man said with a smug face.

"Shut uuuuup!" Theo exclaimed. Lyrica was clueless, and thank god she was. Theo walked up to the old man, told him a few things Lyrica couldn't understand, not that it was because it was in a different language, but the terms were all alien to her. The old man then led the two to a room with a large mirror in front of them, and brought two electric guitars inside. A Gibson Les Paul and a Fender Telecaster.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want here, just make sure you clean up afterwards. We don't want any messy stains around my guitars now would you?" the old man said with a smug face again.

"Please, save me from the embarrassment old man." Theo said sighing.

"I'm just messing with you. Have fun you two. You get this whole room for two hours."

"Thanks." And with that the old man shut the door, leaving the two behind. Lyrica finally spoke up and asked,

"Why here?"

"Well, I actually wanted to make a cover of your songs for a really long time now, but the online tablature are really bad and inaccurate, so I wanted to learn a few of your songs from you directly. Your riffs are amazing by the way." Theo replied.

"This is your idea of a date?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Lyrica sighed hard. Instead of making a side comment about how she thought about the whole thing wrong, she just gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing the Les Paul, she sat down on one of the chairs. Theo did the same, grabbing the Telecaster.

"So, shall we get started?" Lyrica said.

 **A meh chapter, just needed to put that there as a filler. I have a plot skeleton, I know. But if you guys want something else, like a possible event or something, throw it in the reviews. Also, reviews on my writing is highly advised, I can't improve without feedback you know. Anyway, thanks for reading, oh and if you want to see another lemon right after this one, just say so in the reviews. If it gets 5 requests, I'll craft up another one. Anyway, see you in the next update!**

 **-Nepzd**


	8. Cafe blues

**A/N**

 **Yoo my faithful readers. Not like 90% of you actually read the authors note anyway. So yeah, I'm back with a new chapter of my little fanfic here, and before I begin, I want to thank you guys for reading, following, faving, and basically taking the time to read this story. It's a nice feeling that people actually read your stories and liking them (unlike my real life, I have it hard.)**

 **I'll also take questions for the cast and even me if you feel like it. It can be anything, about the story (no spoilers), music, games, life etc. I want to try this out coz I'm quite interested in what you think about me and my characters. I'll basically RP as my OCs Theo and Chris, each with their own unique personalities.**

 **By the way, sorry for the delay, I'll try (take note try) to double update this week so that you guys wont hate me….**

 **Without further ado, LETS GET TO THE STORY**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

"Last HP bar! Try to dodge that- ooooooooooooh my goddess! You won! You're so goddamn amazing!"

The crowd, also known as Chris, was ecstatic over Cave, who was wrecking these bullet-hell games with ease. Not a single point of damage did Cave's character sprite receive, and 90% of her bullets hit the enemy sprite. She was good, but Chris never expected her to be THIS good. They might actually win the tournament. Good thing nobody asked her before he did. And now Chris was jumping quite a lot over the idea that he can fix his -

"Please Chris, try to restrain yourself. I-I'm not that good…"

Cave?! Blushing?! Over a boy?! Has the world gone mad?! Nope. This is just life folks. And yes, she is blushing over a compliment of boy. Not too much, but just enough to melt your hearts with moe.

"Psssssh who are you kidding? You're amazing, I died a few levels ago, and you haven't even lost a single point of health! And not to mention this is on insane! I mean, it's insane! Are you kidding me?"

And with Chris' barrage of compliments, comes Cave's brighter blush. Right now, Cave could possibly beat Lyrica's record for brightest blush if this keeps up.

"Hnnnggg…. Chris!"

Chris immediately stops his barrage. Needless to say, he was still ecstatic. And jumping around.

"You know Chris, I agreed to help you so I can get that rare game and at the same time help you at the same time in your little problem, but please, try to restrain yourself."

Chris salutes to her in a joking manner "Yes maam!"

Cave sighed and just smiled at him. (*cue comet, time lapse, braids, etc.*) It's been a few hours since they just met and here she is having the time of her life. Sure she had fun with Lyrica and Theo, but this is something that she wanted to do for quite a while. She was swamped with her work, and with swamping comes lack of personal time. And what better way to spend her personal time than to play her favorite games? It was heaven.

"So, now that we're here, how 'bout we hit a café? It's right next to the arcade. My treat."

"That sound like a good idea."

In all honesty, Cave was slightly hesitant to go with Chris. You never know when a kind person suddenly turns against you and possibly do something bad. It's something to expect, but with years of experience in the SMD department, not to mention an idol's bodyguard, she can judge him from a glance. He's clean. For now.

The two walk over to the café next door for refreshments. It was a modest one at that, quiet, clean, well-lit and best of all it sells crepes. She secretly loves crepes, but never got the chance to get one. Chris notices her eyes fixated on one specific part of the menu. He chuckled a bit and said "I never expected you to have such a sweet tooth."

But his words fell on deaf ears. She was that focused. So what he did was to order two servings, a cup coffee and a cup of hot chocolate. The old man who is also the sort of manager/employee/waiter of the café came back a few moments later with the said snacks on a tray. Chris tapped Cave's shoulder

"Are you just going to drool here or are you going to eat crepes?"

"I-I was not drooling!"

"Hmmm~ Is that so?"

Chris put on his smuggest (what) smile he could muster. Cave bonked him slightly in the head, and went to an empty table across the room. Chris followed, carrying the tray. He placed the tray on the table and sat down opposite to where Cave was sitting. Cave took a crepe and began to slowly munch it down. It was heaven for her. The combination of flavors was intense yet light, and it was something that can only be described as delicious. She took a sip from the hot choco and here was another burst of flavor. The old man must be a really good cook if he can make Cave react like this. Not to be outdone, Chris took a bite off the crepe, and took a sip from his coffee. Same reaction, same ecstasy.

 _A few minutes of eating and drinking later…_

"You know, it's only been a few hours since we met yet you're this trusting. Why is that?" Chris asked.

"I can tell when people want something from me. You obviously don't, and by the way you act you don't seem to have any ill intentions. So why not?"

Chris put up a slightly bitter smile and said "I've been in too many dimensions, looking for someone, anyone to help me out. Everyone rejected me because of what they saw after I showed my other self, not the one you saw a few minutes ago, but the other me."

Cave cocked an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Chris took a deep breath, looked around to see if there was anyone else present, and after confirming that they were alone, he looked straight in her eyes.

"You are not to tell a single soul on what you are about to see, got it?"

Cave responded. "I promise."

"Good."

Chris took off his beanie. His black messy hair showed, but that was about it. What did he mean? Cave was expecting something big, but did it come? He was silent for a few moments, until he spoke again.

"Well, here goes."

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Cave. Cave had little time to react, and as she turned towards him, she blinked. And when she opened her eyes, she was already pinned against the wall, Chris' right arm was over her shoulder, and his face was dangerously close to hers. She was about to counter but as soon as she blinked again, she was back in her seat, Chris wearing his beanie again, covering his face.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Chris repeated those words like a mantra. She was beginning to worry and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I… I almost did it again to you too…." Chris replied in a slightly shaky voice.

"Did what?"

"K…. Kiss you…"

Cave processed those words for a few moments, and when reality struck, it struck hard. She was blushing all the way to the high heavens. She resisted the urge to slap him in the face. Chris waved his hands desperately and said.

"Before you slap me in the face, I want you to know that I didn't do that on purpose."

"*sigh* So that was what you meant?"

Chris lowered his head in embarrassment. "Yep. That was it. Whenever I take off my beanie, that happens. I also slow everything down around me, so it seemed like I was teleporting or something."

" So your ability has drawbacks? And what does that have to do with the competition?" she said.

" The only one who could help me is the sponsor of the game tournament."

" So if we win this, not only do I get another dimension's rare game, but also you get fixed?"

" That's if we win… I'm going to have to use this ability for the finals, because the players there are also using other abilities. But they're nowhere near as good as you even if they use their abilities. So even if I act that way, will you-"

" I already told you, I'm helping you."

Chris blinked. Hard.

" Are you okay Chris?"

"I-I'm fine. But will you really help me?"

" Why not? If the day of the tournament is not in one of Lyrica's concert, then I can definitely help."

" Thank you…. Thank you so much…."

" Well then Chris, now that we have that little problem solved, let us go back to the arcade. I want to play more."

Chris stood up from his seat.

"What are you waiting for then? Lets go."

Cave stood up as well, but she shot a deathly glare at Chris.

" If you use that ability again without my permission, I'll cut off your little friend."

Chris clutched his balls hard.

" Yes ma'am."

Cave returned to her normal face and walked outside the café.

Chris sighed. " Better make sure to not take off my beanie then."

 **Aaaand we're done. I'm sorry for the poorly written chapters lately, I just don't have the time to write anymore. And I kinda lost the fire you know. Reviews will keep me going, so please do.**

 **Anyway, anybody listen to Megadeth?**

 **I'll be taking questions for the cast and me too. It can be anything, just a little something that will help me go on writing.**

 **So you know the drill. Review, fave, follow, etc.**

 **-Nepzd**


	9. Meanwhile

**A/N**

 **I'm back after a long while. Sorry. Again.**

 **Anyway, Nepzd here just bringin you the 9** **th** **chapter of this little fic of mine. So, for those of you wondering what happened with Lyrica and Theo, well, let's just say this is another lemon. No seriously, this is one. I just want to write one more for you guys, coz I know you perverts want that d in v action. After listening to metal, it made me redefine my beliefs. And not to confuse the subgenres, I listen to Death Metal. And a shit ton of Thrash too. So, anyway, remember chapter 6 where I said that no d in v? Fuck that we're going all the way. With contraception of course.**

 **Oh and by the way, my wah pedal is awesome. Gonna buy a RG soon so I can play kinda like Hammet and Syn. Maybe a little Mustaine? But I don't exactly remember him using the whammy bar much. If you guys are Megadeth fans, then name me a song with Mustaine using the whammy hard.**

 **Oh, and FUCK POP MUSIC. FUCK MAINSTREAM MUSIC, ALSO KNOWN AS NOISE. FUCKING AUTOTUNE AND DIGITAL EDITED SHIT. DON'T COMPARE METAL AND EDM. METAL USES ACTUAL MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS AND NOT A GODDAMN LAPTOP ALL THE TIME. FUCK YOUR OPINION. I FUCK MINE. IF YOU WANT TO DEFEND YOUR POP SHIT NAME ME A SONG THAT CAN COMPARE TO HOLY WARS. OR MASTER OF PUPPETS. OR RAINING BLOOD. OR WALK. OR ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE. OR COLD SWEAT.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the recording studio where Lyrica and Theo were, Lyrica was teaching Theo a quick solo on one of her unreleased songs.…._

"So this last part is tapped in the 20th, 17th and 13th fret in the high E string. Just repeat that sequence 4 times."

"Like this?"

"Yep. You're a fast leaner Theo."

"It's because I learn from the very best."

"*blush* Oh shut it."

Theo placed the guitar back in its stand. He stood up and stretched for a bit, looked towards Lyrica and said;

"Even if you're the best in the city-"

"There's always someone out there better than me."

"Hey you remember that quote."

"I remember the quote at least, but I don't exactly remember who said it."

Lyrica placed her guitar in its own stand and stood up as well.

"Anyway, thanks for teaching me a lot of your songs Lyrica."

"No problem. Since this was your idea, why not go with the flow?" She said smiling.

A lot of ideas went through Theo's head. And the hotel in front of the studio was one of them. Remember~?

"Oh hey Lyrica… One more thing."

Lyrica tilted her head and asked "What is it?"

"Wanna hit the hotel in front of the studio?"

"Sure why no-…. HEY!"

Theo crouched down to avoid a slap of justice from Lyrica.

"W-What are you saying! W-we can't possibly do it there!" Lyrica was blushing all the way to high heavens when she realized what he meant.

"I was just kidding~ Cmon, can't take a joke?"

"Not if it's something like that!"

Theo just laughed off her statement. True, he never did have any intentions to hit the hotel. Just a joke, he thought. Until they walked out the shop. It was already late. And Theo was getting worried over her safety.

"Well, guess it really is time to go home. Let's go Lyrica….. Lyrica?"

Lyrica was just fidgeting in place. She was blushing bright red. All the signals were flashing. The cards were in play. She wanted it. Bad.

"H-hey Theo… Want to….. Uhm….."

Theo leaned in closer to her and whispered "So you really want to do it?"

She nodded slightly.

"Then I'll pay for the night."

He held her hand and went inside.

 _A few minutes later…._

The two were just lying beside each other in a single bed inside their hotel room. The room was small, but the clerk said it was soundproofed for obvious reasons. A small vending machine selling a lot of sex stuff was in the hallway. Theo already made sure to buy a pair of condoms, but he never had the guts to put it on. Not until she said she was ready. And right now, she's getting there.

"I-I never expected to get to this point in my life." She said with a shaky voice.

"M-me too. I just acted without thinking." He said in a similar manner.

"W-well, this sure developed into something like this huh? I'm such an idiot."  
"You? Idiot? Nooo. My beloved Lyrica an idiot? Never."

"S-Shut up you! Jeez."

"A-anyway, since we're here, why not get some sleep, okay? It's not like we HAVE to do it right? Lyrica?"

"R-Right."

The two forced their eyelids shut. But the warmth of the blanket along with the sweet, alluring scent of each other made sure they weren't getting any sleep tonight. Lyrica made the surprising first move. She grabbed his hand beneath the blanket and turned towards him.

"I love you Theo…"

"Jeez. You could have just said so."

Theo caught her off guard by suddenly liplocking her in place, kissing her deeply. His other hand embraced her as his continual assault on her mouth continued. Lyrica's legs was now in between one of Theo's legs as well, rubbing her crotch in his leg. His crotch was not to be bested as it grew in size. Lyrica's free hand caressed the cloth above his crotch as Theo continued to rub his leg over hers. Moaning over their deep kiss, Theo pulled Lyrica on top of him. Lyrica was now completely on top of him, feeling his crotch through her panties. She broke the kiss and said

"*pant* Hey, I think Theo Jr. is getting excited. *pant*"

"*pant* Help me out would you?"

Lyrica slowly pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his fully erect member. She undressed herself in front of him, all the way down until her panties were the only piece of clothing left in her, leaving the rest of her clothes on the floor. She bent down and licked the tip of his member. She teasingly licked his dick, stroked her tongue up and down his shaft, and even sometimes cupping his balls. This earned her a set of moans from Theo. She slightly opened her mouth and began to suck the whole upper part of his member. Theo wanted more, so he slightly pushed down her head, making it reach even deeper. Her tongue was circling his member like a vulture, with occasional gasps of air and drool spilling out of her mouth. Theo wanted more again, this time he pushed her head all the way in, her lips practically touching the end of his rod. Lyrica's eyes widened. She was not ready for something this deep. He pumped her head up and down his shaft until it finally exploded with white hot semen. She gagged a bit due to the surprise and the sheer amount of it.

"*cough* You could have at least warned me. *cough*"

"S-sorry. Your mouth was just too good."

"…"

"Lyrica?"

"I… want it…. In…"

"Let me help you with that."

Theo put on the condom, with a very patient Lyrica lying down beside him. He then crawled up to her, his member aimed straight at her cavern.  
"I know this is gonna hurt, but at least it's safe."

"O-okay. Please, be gentle with me Theo…"

He slowly inserted his member in her wet pussy, inching it in for maximum effect. It came to a point where Lyrica was breathing extremely heavily and was moaning a lot.

"Is it in yet?"

"No, it's not even half inside yet."

"W-What?!"

"Deal with it."

And he pushed it all the way in, breaking her hymen in the process and a loud, mixed moan of pain and pleasure erupted from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'll do this quickly so you'll forget the pain."

Theo began a series of slow and steady thrusts in her, her moaning now beginning to sound like she liked it. Her hand wrapped around his back, and with that signal means it must have started to feel good. He quickened his pace, her moans beginning to become louder and louder by each thrust. His right hand fondled her right breast, occasionally toying with her nipples.

"P-please! Ahn! G-Go deeper!"

He thrusted even harder. The sounds of flesh slapping with flesh and the loud moans of sex was in the air. He was already thrusting his rod all the way in, her vagina was clamping his member hard.

"L-Lyrica! I'm gonna cum!"

"M-me too! I! Ahn! Can't hold it in!"

With one final push, they both climaxed, and a loud moan of pleasure arose from both of them. They laid down beside each other, Theo's member still inside her.

"D-don't pull it out yet." She said

"Eh?"

"I… I'm not finished just yet."

Lyrica moved on top of him, then sitting upright with his dick still in her. He then began to move up and down on poor unprepared Theo.

"I'm not done with you Theo~"

 _4 hours' worth of sex, position changes (they went crazy with the positions holy shit) and moaning later…._

"Best night ever."

"Definitely. We should do this again sometime Theo."

"Only if we have condoms. I don't want you getting pregnant before our wedding night."

"Aaaw, that's sweet of you."

"Anyway, wanna take a bath Lyrica?"

"Sure."

They went in. Theo grabbed one more condom. Water splashing, loud echoes of moans and sex were heard from that bathroom. They weren't getting out of there anytime soon.

* * *

 **Here ya go you perverts.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked that. So about my rant in the above A/N, I mean it. No need to explain further.**

 **So you know the drill. Drop it in the reviews if I should make more of these. I've become quite the pervert now.**

 **Anyway guys, you know the drill.**

 **-Nepzd**


	10. update

hey guys. before i start, i wanna say sorry for the long delay. if you hear me out at least, let me tell you my situation.

to be put simply, i got run over by a car. been in the hospital for 1 and a half months, been in rehab for the past 2 weeks trying to get back up on my feet again.

bad excuse? maybe. but im pretty serious here. just for the guys who were still waiting for the next chapter for both my stories, youre gonna have to wait for some time january 2017. sorry for that.

anyway, happy holidays and a happy new year. its the least i can do.


End file.
